


Ben's Babysitter

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Ben leaves with Rey Au, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Rey hadn't planned to be stuck watching Ben once he joined them.-Day 13 - "Try harder, next time."





	Ben's Babysitter

When he'd taken her hand and left the Order behind she hadn't been thinking about what would come after. She didn't know what she'd expected but being assigned at Ben's babysitter wasn't her original plan.

She's not even sure why she's the one being put in charge of him considering she, up until a few moments ago, had been living in a dessert. No one trusted him not eventhe General and she's not sure she can blame them. She'd overheard Luke and the General arguing over Ben and wasn't sure who was defending. She wishes they could all sense the change in him. He wasn't a new person but he wasn't Kylo Ren, not that he ever was.

So here she is keeping an eye on him which consists of following the very melancholy man around as he lurks on the outskirts of everyone else. Poe seemed to be the only one brave enough to approach Rey when he was around and Finn seemed to avoid them all together. She made sure to visit him every day and confirm that he wasn't avoiding her but that he just didn't feel comfortable around Ben. She couldn't blame him.

Rey realized very quickly that Ben didn't have a knack for small talk but lucky for him after being alone so long Rey liked to keep a constant conversation going and didn't need anyone to keep it moving along.

"Have you made any friends?" Rey asked as she filled her fork up with food. She's been training all day and was starved. Rose had even managed to teach her a few odd tricks she hadn't known about and had somehow missed lunch.

"I'm not a child. I don't need friends."

Rey wrinkled her nose. She's gone her whole life without friends and wouldn't trade them for anything now that she had them, "Everybody needs somebody."

"I have you," Ben said before eating his rice.

"Yes, well," Rey stuttered, "I'm not the best company. I'm sure you could find others to be with. Is no one in Intelligence worthwhile?"

"All they want is for me to go over and over every piece of information I have on the Order. With what I gave them they should be able to end it all in less than a year. Hux will never be able to win now. So no, I'm not friends with them," he spits out.

Rey glared at him, "Half a year? You say it's over in half a year. What are you going to do then? Find a cave to live in alone? Why don't you try talking to her?"

She watched Ben's entire body go ridged. She knew his mom was a sensitive topic but she didn't regret asking. He needed to think about these things, "Because she hates me."

"Ben, that's not true," she reached out for his hand before he snapped it back.

"You know nothing about my family. You don't even have one." It was Rey's turn to freeze. She stood up, food long forgotten and turned to leave the mess hall. Ben hissed at her to sit back down but he had no power over her as she left, "Rey!"

Half the room turned to watch him jog out and after her. He caught up at the top of the stairs leading to the barracks, "Go away, Ben. You've made it clear you don't need anyone and even clearer that I also need no one."

Ben raised a hand and quickly dropped it, "I didn't try to hurt you."

"Try harder next time," she growled and turned to leave again.

"Rey, I'm sorry," Ben said quietly as he matched her speed, "I have thought about after. After all this. I know what I want but I never left myself hope for it."

Rey sighed, "Ben, you've done bad in your life but whatever you want isn't too much. You deserve good. We all do."

"I want a life with you."

Rey's mouth fell open and she felt a blush rising to her face. She didn't feel nearly embarrassed as she watched Ben blush with her, "I, I think that might be possible."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
